


Neighbours

by Drarrytilldeath101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Gay, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, harry potter deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytilldeath101/pseuds/Drarrytilldeath101
Summary: Non magical Alternate Universe.Year - 2016Harry is an Economics student. Draco is his mysterious neighbor. don't relate it to canon at all okay?





	1. Chapter 1

# Neighbours

The alarm buzzed and Harry groaned. His hangover was bad and he had a 9 am class. Who the fuck signs up for a 9 am class? Hermione apparently, and everyone who is her best friend, that is Harry and Ron. Also they didn't willingly sign up for it, Hermione talked(tortured) them into doing that.

Harry woke up and shut the alarm off. It scared his cat, Minerva, named in the honour of his favorite professor who was secretly a cat lover. She had groaned when he told her about this, but little did he know that she actually felt quite nice about it. Kind of honoured.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom and crossed his fingers, lest he puke. He got lucky.

Taking an aspirin and a sandwich, he hurried down the stairs when he saw cardboard boxes being carried up by men. Only 402, which was right in front of his room was empty. He just hoped it wasn't another Betty.

'Harry!’ Becky shouted cheerfully standing near the post box.

'Hi Becky, looking good’ Harry said.

'Oh, you flatter me’ she said shyly, like a young girl.

It wasn't like Harry hated the 70 year old widow who had loads of plants and remedies for everything, it was just that what she did sometimes was, dangerous. Last new year, when Harry had newly moved in, she had flooded her own house. Last month, in September, she decided to dress up as her favorite plant, Peter, a cactus, named after her husband ('prickly but really cute’)(?) and she poked everyone with the needles she had stuck on her dress.

She was crazy.

Harry bid her a hasty farewell and ran. He had a bus to catch.

“My brother Charlie?” Ron suggested.

“Really cute, but not my type.” Harry replies, massaging his temples. He should have never listened to Fred and George and try one of their wines. That too on a Monday night!

“that guy?” Hermione pointed to a random stranger.

“His name is Dave, and he is straight.” Harry said.

“What about him?”

“Hermione, I'm happy being single.”

“Sirius said you're wasting your youth and looks.”

Sirius was his Godfather and also Harry's father James' best friend. And the husband of Remus, another best friend of James.

“I'd rather be wasted than heartbroken.” Harry said.

“Well said young man. Say, wanna try our new beer?” George said, sitting next to him on the grass.

“Uh, no.” Harry and Ron groaned.

The twins, who were Ron's older brothers were trying to start their own beverages venture. But all of their drinks resulted in a heavy hangover and nausea.

“By the way, someone's moving in 402” Harry said.

“Good for you. You'll get a neighbour.”

“Hope they like listening to Justin Timberlake when they are feeling it.”

“Their loss if they don't.” Hermione smiled.

 

 

* * *

Harry reached his apartment at 5 and he was ready to sleep for at least 2 hours before he started on his assignments. Being an economics student was tough, but he like the numbers, the problems. They were his third favourite thing, after books and music. Although he'd rather listen to songs than sing them. He has scared Sirius when he has visited them last week, by singing in the shower.

He saw that the door of 402 was locked. Maybe they had gone somewhere. He slid his key and went inside. Minerva snarled at him, her way of greeting. “Good evening to you too.” Harry said and flopped on his couch.

He woke up later, a few hours later. He decided to go to the late night diner, “Joey's platter” to grab a quick bite before digging in his homework.

He saw that the lights were turned on in 402. So, the new neighbour(s?) had returned. Maybe he'd see them tomorrow.

He went out in the soft November winter night, feeling awake and warm.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still trying to get to know the characters. Will Harry ever talk to his neighbor?

“He's a he.”

“Harry duh"

“And he stays awake at night and he's never home during the day.”

“He's a vampire.” Ron said.

“Maybe…” Harry said.

“You both… let the stranger live.” Hermione said. She was tired of this guessing game. Harry's new neighbour did seem strange, although they had never seen him, except for Harry. But it was over a week and they were still obsessed about him.

“Maybe he works during the day and attends online college at night?” Harry asked Hermione, who huffed and went away.

Harry didn't seem to notice her irritation. He wanted to know about his mysterious neighbour.

He had seen Mr possibly a vampire a few times. He was pale, tall and possibly handsome (how much can you see from your balcony in a span of 5 seconds?).

His platinum blonde head was always hung low, because he was always using his phone.

Guess he wasn't a fan of being neighbours who talked normally.

All of this only added fuel to the fire of him being a vampire (although he should stay away from fire at all costs if this was true).

It had been a year since the room was empty. The last resident was a girl, Emma who loved to get drunk whenever possible. She would have loved Fred and George, but then she got married and went away to Germany to live with her husband.

Hopefully this guy wouldn't like getting wasted and demand help from Harry to climb the stairs.

It was Friday and Harry wanted to stay at home to rest. The week had been busy and he wanted to give Minerva and himself a break.

Ron and Hermione dropped in before they went out to watch a movie.

'Any news about him?’ Ron asked.

'No’

'I swear to god if you both don't stop talking about him, I'd smack you both.’ Hermione said.

'Okay mom,’ Ron and Harry said together.

She laughed and then proceeded to make Harry a sandwich. 'You can't keep eating out,’ she used to say.

At 7:30 they departed from his flat. He accompanied them till the ground floor and decided to meet Becky on the way back.

'Hi Becky!’ he said, when she opened the door, heaving, as if she was doing a lot of physical work.

'Hi Harry, how're you?’ She said, wiping her hands with a cloth.

' I'm absolutely fine. What are you doing?’ he said, as he looked around. Things weren't the same in her room.

“Shifting a few things,” she said and offered him a glass of juice.

How could this woman possibly shift those antique furniture pieces? “Could you possibly help me with shifting this chest of drawers by the window?”

“oh sure” Harry said.

After helping her, he made his way back to his floor when he saw a girl coming down. She had shoulder length jet black hair, and eye liner which was thicker than her brows. She was smoking a cigarette even though it wasn't allowed. You could smoke in your house if you wanted. She must have been the Vampire guy's friend, or girlfriend. She looked goth like pretty.

He passed her on the stairs and she smiled, which was surprising. He went up to find his neighbour standing on the top of the stairs with his hands folded across his chest. Harry smiled at him and he nodded and maybe made a feeble attempt at smiling.

“Harry.” Harry offered his hand.

“Draco.” The boy said, looking away.

“You're the new tenant right?”

Draco nodded.

Harry was right. This guy was handsome. Definitely. But he appeared to be disinterested.

“Cool, see you around then!” Harry beamed. His gay ass controlled him sometimes.

“Yeah, see you around.” Draco said and then buried his head in his phone.

Texting his girlfriend maybe.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

**_Pansy_ ** _(8:58pm) - owie your neighbour is so cute?_

**_Draco_ ** _(8:58pm)- I'm standing right in front of him._

**_Pansy_ ** _(8:58pm)- talk to him then!_

**_Draco_ ** _(8:59pm)- nah, I'm good. And anyways he said see you around._

**_Pansy_ ** _(8:59pm)- I'm sure you had your resting bitch face on. =_=_

**_Draco_ ** _(9:00pm)- I didn't…._

**_Pansy_ ** _(9:01pm)- yeah yeah. Chicken._

**_Draco_ ** _(9:02pm)- yeah fuck off._

**_Pansy_ ** _(9:02pm)- if only you weren't so shy in front of others._

**_Draco_ ** _(9:03pm)- go away._

**_Pansy_ ** _(9:04pm) - yeah goodnight to you too, Draco x_

_(Seen 9:05pm)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do let me know what you think in the comments! motivate this girl please! also, constructive criticism is accepted.
> 
> drink water.  
> you're worth it


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So cute so cute so cute. Harry is gay. I don't know how to summarise lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day! Drink water!!

“I saw him.” He called Ron as soon as he entered his room.  
“Who?” Ron asked. Harry could hear loud music and Hermione's disappointment at being dragged to a bar by the Weasleys clearly.  
“My neighbour!” Harry said.  
“Hey 'Mione, Harry saw the vampire.” He heard Ron shout. “So, is he a vampire?”  
“We don't know yet. Although he is quite good looking and his name is Draco.”  
“His name is Draco. Whether he's a vampire or not is still unclear" Rok updated the group.  
Harry could hear Fred and George hollering.  
“So, did you talk?”  
“Not much.”  
“Well, you at least saw him” Ron said. And Harry agreed. It was after one week that he had seen his neighbour.  
“Draco's the scientific name for a lizard.” Ginny shouted, her biology coming to use for once.  
“He looks way better than one.”  
“You know better than us harry.”  
He grinned.  
“Goodnight then, enjoy!”  
“Goodnight mate!” 

Harry took out a can of coke and slid on his couch. Minerva purred loudly and made herself comfortable on the carpet.  
“Draco.” Harry said to himself.  
And smiling stupidly, he fell asleep. 

The next week passed in a flash. He had loads of assignments to complete and he also had to visit Remus at the City hospital because he fell down the stairs.  
“You gotta be more careful” Harry said.  
“I'll have to make the house child safe now" Sirius said jokingly.  
Sirius asked him if he was going out with anyone and Harry blushed because, to be honest, he was kind of thinking a lot about Draco in his head.  
He saw Draco three more times in the whole week. Twice he was lighting a cigarette in the balcony. He looked at Harry and nodded his head. Harry smiled back both the times.  
And he saw him today in the morning, when he was leaving for the hospital. He was wearing a white t shirt and jeans. He had his bed head and was talking to someone animatedly on the phone. He seemed to be frowning. Harry stood across the road and hoped that he'd see him. He did. Harry waved his hand and Draco smiled. He literally smiled. So, he didn't Harry. Phew. 

“Harry?” he heard moony.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Uh, nothing"  
“It's a person.” Sirius said.  
“Yeah, sort of.”  
“Cute?”  
“Yeah, sort of”  
“You definitely have a crush on this sort of person, Harriette!” Exclaimed Sirius and the nurse shushed him, because the other patients were sleeping.  
“I don't know anything about him. I just like him based upon his looks.” Harry said.  
“then go and know more about him!” Sirius said, quietly.  
“Just, stay safe okay?” Lupin said.  
“You too, asshead.” Sirius glared at him.  
Lupin rolled his eyes.  
Harry loved them to pieces. 

After being with them for another hour, he took the bus back to his flat. He started reading the book he was supposed to write a report on, “The lord of the flies.”  
He had already read it, but he was bored and the ride was a good forty five minutes. 

He got down the bus and walked lazily, looking at the signboards and posters about fests and new shops and other titbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a feedback if you want to. I'm approachable I think. 
> 
> Reach out to me  
> Instagram- @d3adgardens  
> If you go there from here then surely leave a comment or DM me stating so! 
> 
> You all are fucking wonderful!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I keep forgetting. I got this cute prompt on Tumblr which was something like, person A - my cute neighbour (person B) is standing right next to me in their underwear during this fire alarm. 
> 
> I don't exactly remember, but that was what inspired me to write this. So yeah!! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep adding Draco's texts with other people to give an insight at some points.  
> Guys, I'm bi.

It seemed like his head was ringing loudly. And shrieking too. He woke up with a start and realised that it was Minerva who was shrieking, and trying to tear the curtains.  
As for the ringing, it was the fire alarm.  
Fire!  
Harry wore his spectacles and took Minerva and rushed out.  
He climbed down the stairs and saw that many people were already there, in their nightclothes. Firefighters were at work and his landlord Matt was standing there, huffing and puffing and cursing.  
“What happened?” Harry said to no one in particular.  
“Becky set fire to her furniture.” Mr Davis replied.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, something like that, curtains caught fire and spread upwards to the new tenant's room.”  
Draco.  
Where was he?  
Harry looked around. Neither Becky, nor Draco were to be seen.  
What had happened to them?  
The crowd was sleepy and murmuring and obviously pissed off. But what could they say to Becky, it was her habit, of doing such things. A quite dangerous habit though.  
After about five minutes, the firefighters got Becky down. They had extinguished the fire. Draco was still nowhere to be found.  
“Guys it's safe. We all are safe.” Matt said.  
Harry saw Becky talking to a guy, smiling and looking apologetic. The guy looked uncomfortable, and was smiling politely.  
Draco!  
“I'll pay for everything son, I'm sorry. I just felt like warming up some food as a midnight snack.”  
“It's alright, ms…?” Draco said.  
“Becky" she said, smiling.  
But Harry wasn't actually listening, because of what he saw. Draco was standing right in front of him, his hair all messed up, wearing nothing but his underwear. He had soot over his face and chest but that just made him look smoking hot.  
And in that moment, Harry understood why he was single.  
Because he made puns to himself and laughed. Such a loser.  
But he also realised one more thing - vampire or not, Draco was super hot and Harry was totally ogling.  
Draco looked at him and smiles shyly. He tried hiding behind Becky, but she was small. And Harry had already seen him.  
Matt clapped his hands and asked everyone to gather around him.  
“So, this side of building 3A,” he said, pointing to the burnt wall, “is burnt, starting from Becky's floor to the top floor. It's not much of a loss, but the firemen are saying that the rooms and furnitures are charred.”  
Becky gasped. This woman was something. “I'd like to apologise to everyone, I'm sorry. You know how old age is, you feel hungry at odd hours.” She said looking at everyone, her eyes crinkling.  
“Becky, it's alright. And hunger is like that at every age.” Matt said and smiled kindly, and also slightly bemused.  
“So, the main thing is, we need someone to accomodate Becky and our new tenant for a few days, so that they can get their rooms cleaned and repaired.”  
Mr Davis stepped forward. “Me and my wife will accommodate Becky, she's our old friend.”  
“Thank you Dave!” She clapped her hands and hugged him and her wife.  
“And what about this fine young man?” Matt said pointing at the underwear clad Draco who was obviously squirming under everyone's gaze.  
“I'd take him.” Clarissa said. But everyone said no, at one. She was really careless and with her drug addiction, people were unsure why Matt even put up with her.  
Seriously, Harry had the most colourful neighbours.  
“He can sleep with me.” Harry said and got flustered immediately. “I mean, he could sleep at my place.”  
“Yes, that's fine with me.” Matt said, looking at everyone. Everyone nodded. Harry had a clean slate.  
Draco looked at him and raised his eyebrows in a manner which could only be translated into well - this- is - weird- I - don’t - know.  
Harry smiled feebly.  
“And, even if you did sleep with him, we won't mind” Clarissa said and many people laughed. “He's hot.”  
God, he felt bad for Draco. They were making so uncomfortable.  
Everyone departed with goodnights and see you tomorrow. Harry started walking back to his flat and Draco followed in silence.  
When they reached their floor, Draco stopped. “Do you mind if I grab a few things?” He asked quietly.  
“No! It's alright.” Harry said, trying to sound normal.  
Draco nodded and went back to his room.  
Harry opened the door and went inside. He looked at his living room and panicked. It was so messy. He tried to clean as much as possible and looked at himself in the mirror by the main door. He looked, puffy? Sleepy? Ugly? Ugh.  
He looked at Minerva and sighed. “Do I look likeable Minny?” He asked.  
Minerva stretched, and ignored him.  
He looked at the clock - 3:48 am. He would be late tomorrow too. Is this how he was going to earn the assistant professor’s position?  
But right now, nothing mattered.  
Draco was going to come to his flat to stay, and that meant potential conversation and eye contact and maybe smiling and maybe by some sorcery he'd like him back and they'd get to know each other more and maybe that's result in them kissi-  
Knock knock.  
Harry, control yourself. Your gayness will get you in trouble. He has a girlfriend.  
He took a deep breath. God, he was impossible.  
Harry opened the door and Draco was standing there, wearing printed boxer shorts and a t shirt and carrying a backpack and his phone.  
“I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble to you. I swear I'll be gone as soon as possible.” Draco said.  
“Why are you wearing that?” Harry said, before he could himself.  
“Excuse me?” Draco looked at his blue shorts self consciously.  
“I meant, are you not feeling cold?” He said. He could hear every dead soul and all his friends and God himself laughing at him.  
“No. Are you?” He asked.  
“Uh, no.”  
“Okay….”  
“Come in!” He said hastily. “Also, it's no trouble, make yourself comfortable.”  
“I'll try leaving soon.”  
“Seriously, relax.”  
“My bedroom is burnt and some of my books too. My study table is burnt too. Will have to wait for dad to send new stuff in. It might take a few days.”  
“Books? Burnt?” Harry said, way too passionately.  
“I know right! I'm still not over that.”  
“I'm so sorry!” Harry said. Book burning was equivalent to every bad thing happening. Even more than that.  
Draco looked at him with wide eyes and then caught himself. He looked away.  
“You can either sleep on the couch, or you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch-” Harry started but Draco cut him, looking nervous, and possibly, blushing? “No I'll take the couch. It's fine.”  
“Suit yourself. Do you need something?”  
“Can I get some water, please?” Draco said, looking guilty.  
Harry got him a glass. “Listen, this is the fridge, you can take out anything and eat, except the bread, it's expired I suppose. And you know how to get drinking water. There's the washroom and here is a pillow. That's Minerva, my cat.” Harry said, hoping that he had covered the necessary things.  
“Ah, thank you. Your cat is quite cute.” Draco said looking at the black feline who slept indifferently.  
“I'll be in the other room, if you need anything.”  
“Thank you! Although I'll not sleep now I suppose.” Draco said.  
“Suit yourself, again. Goodnight Draco.”  
“Goodnight, Harry.”  
They smiled and then harry turned around to go back to his room.  
“Also, sorry for what all they said down there.” Harry said, turning again.  
Draco was immersed in his phone but looked up as soon he heard Harry.  
“Nah, it's okay, I'm sorry they dragged you in it too.” And after a pause, “It was quite flattering though"  
Harry laughed a short laugh and Draco smiled.  
Harry went back to his room and undressed himself. It was 4:29 am. He would be able to sleep for only three hours tops. He checked on Draco one last time, and the blonde was lying down on the couch, smiling while looking at his phone.  
_Straight. Girlfriend. Harry, nip the bud._  
He sighed and went to sleep.

~*~

**Draco** _ (3:58am)- Oh god, why do such things happen to me? _

**Pansy** _ (3:58am)- stop texting me, I’m trying to sleep. _

**Draco** _ (3:59am)- liar.  _

**Pansy** _ (4:00am) - what happened? _

**Draco** _ (4:00am)- I’ll call you wait. _

_ ~*~ _

Harry woke up at 7:20 am and was surprised. He would be able to reach his classes on time, at least once in this whole semester.  
He walked lazily to the bathroom. He remembered the incident of the previous night (early morning?) and looked around for Draco. He was not there.  
He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower and looked in his fridge for something. He took out some milk and started to eat his cereal. He had one more week till the results of assistant professor's post were announced. He hoped he'd get it. Hermione told him he would. But he wasn't really sure.  
Speak of the devil, or in this case, think of the lifesaver and here she calls.  
He picked up the phone.  
“Look who's up?” Hermione said.  
“Yeah, even I'm surprised.” Harry said.  
“Why though?”  
“Draco was here last night.”  
There was a stunned silence on her side before she shrieked. “Oh my god!”  
“No no no Hermione, nothing like that!” Harry said, before she spread the news around her.  
“Then?”  
“I'll tell it to all of you together.  
“Well, as a matter of fact, me and Hermione were together last night, and yes in that sense, so yeah speak up.” Ron said. He was listening to everything Harry was saying.  
Harry could feel Hermione blushing. “okay ,so…”  
He narrated everything, leaving out his mental commentary and the awkward comments from his neighbours.  
“Wow?” Hermione said.  
“Score something!” Ron said.  
Ron really was taking Harry's news of being gay really seriously and, positively.  
Harry still remembered how Ron had looked baffled when he first came out at the age of 15 and how mortified he looked when Harry got his first boyfriend. But he came around, slowly.  
“Ha, I wish,” Harry said.  
“See you soon mate. Best of luck!” Ron said and hung up.  
He had just taken his backpack and was thing his shoes when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Yeah?” He shouted.  
“It's me, Draco.”  
“Come in then.” Harry said.  
He heard the door open and there stood Draco, wearing ripped jeans and a black t shirt. He took a shower at his own place.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.” Harry said. “you should not use any electrical appliance or the taps in your room. It's not safe.”  
“Yeah, sorry. Didn't want to bother you.” Draco trailed off.  
“Hey, I might look messy, but I'm quite hygienic okay? You can use my bathroom.” He said.  
“I didn't mean to say that,” Draco started with a surprised expression.  
“I know, I know. Just know that you can use anything here.” Harry said.  
“Okay…” Draco smiled. “I wanted to talk about something.”  
“Yeah?”  
“My dad says it'll be a week or more before he'll be able to send furniture. And Matt says the wiring and all might take a week too. So, I was saying, uh,”  
“Yeah, you can stay here. Just, no shoes in the kitchen.”  
“I could stay with pansy if you find it uncomfortable, I mean, I will go to pansy”  
“Dude, relax. It's alright.” Harry said. He looked at his phone. “alright I gotta rush, see you later?”  
“Yeah sure!”  
“And here's a spare key.” Harry said, pointing towards a chest of drawers. “The top most drawer.”  
“Thank you.”  
“See ya!” Harry smiled on the whole ride to college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRINK WATER. TREAT YOURSELF. TAKE CARE OF YOUR SKIN. YOU'RE VALID. I LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos and hits I'm so blessed I love y'all!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on to see how Harry and Draco are finding living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Beth for helping me, she's such a cutie!!  
> I'll post on a weekly basis and all your feedbacks are appreciated.   
> I love you all.

“So…?” Hermione asked.

“So, he is going to stay with me for atleast a week.” Harry said.

“Wow. just wow.” Hermione said, eyes full of amusement, if Harry had to describe the look in a word.

“I know, this is weird.” Harry said.

“Don’t worry.”

“He’s too polite.” Harry said.

“You’re worried about that? Harry, manners make a man.” Hermione grinned.

He laughed for half a breath.

“Also, I think the fates, as Luna would put it, have aligned so that they can set you both up.” Hermione smiled slyly and then started laughing, and Harry joined him.

“Right now, I’m worried about just one thing,” Harry said, looking at his watch.

Hermione understood what. “Harry, just turn in your statistics and essay. You can’t keep avoiding it. And I know you’ll do great.” She put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded. This assistantship meant a lot to him. “Guess I’ll give it in today, finally.”

“You have to. All the best.” She said.

They parted ways and he went to Mr Alastair, who was his economics head professor. He would personally check their essays and he would also interview them on Thursday. He was a perfectionist and  no-nonsense type of person, and Harry was  low-key intimidated by him.

He wasn’t in the office, so he left it with Mr Peter, who was his regular economics teacher. “All the best Harry. I’m rooting for you.” He smiled.

Harry smiled back, or tried to.

He skipped his English class that day and went home. He was feeling weird and jittery because of many things. It was  the 18th October,  and in less than a fortnight, it would be Halloween, which was supposed to be a good thing, only it wasn't. His parents had died that day, in a horrific car crash. He was being babysat by Remus and his then girlfriend Matilda. He was three. 

He missed his parents. He wondered how would they feel about him being gay, about him getting a full scholarship. Would his father be disappointed that he didn’t play football anymore? Would his mother love Hermione? 

But these were questions which no one could answer. 

And so he kept quiet. He didn’t want to trouble Remus and Sirius anymore, although they all sensed the weight of sadness that October carried for them all. 

He wanted to visit his parents grave that day. He wanted to tell them that he was hoping to get the assistant position and that Ron wanted to marry Hermione. He wanted to tell them that Lee was dating Fred. he wanted to tell them that he missed them dearly, and that he was going to make them proud. He wanted to tell them that the nightmares had receded and he didn’t feel nervous all the time. Feeling anxious once in awhile was normal. It was considered sane.

He wanted to talk to them.

He waited at the bus stop which would take him to Vineyard Road, where his mother and father lay together, side by side.

“They deserved a forever together, just not like this.” Sirius had said, last Halloween.   

He agreed with him. 

He hopped on the bus.  

~*~

 

**Draco** _ (10:12am)- I'm going to fucking stay with him I don't know him aahahhdjs _

**Pansy** _ (10:15am)- we already talked as soon as he left the house and you shrieked around in my ear. Remember? _

**Draco** _ (10:15am)- but still, I'm so weird and how are we supposed to share a bathroom? And when he'll find out about me?? He'll laugh. He doesn't seem the posh type aodkskdk _

**Pansy** ( _ 10:21am)- look, I'm in class. You're not going to marry him or something. Just stay there. Or come to my place. If you don't mind bras being thrown at your face.  _

**Draco** _ (10:25am)- we're strangers! _

**Pansy** _ (10:26am)- you have one week to change that. Now fuck off. _

**Draco** _ (10:27am)- I hate you.  _

_ (Seen 10:40am) _

 

~*~

 

Harry walked to the graveyard. The sky was rumbling, it was going to rain soon. English weather was so unpredictable. 

When he actually sat by their graves, he realised he did not bring any flowers. He sat wedged between them, but instead of talking, kept staring into space. 

It started slowly but was soon pouring. Harry was drenched before he could even think of running back to the  bus stop . Sirius wanted him to let them buy him a car, but he was scared of them. A trauma which he hadn't even witnessed but was so personal  it  had made him wary of cars. 

His glasses started to get foggy and he started feeling chilly. 

He got up and took a last look at his parents then made his way back to the bus stop. 

“I love you mum and dad. I miss you.” He said, and then turned around. 

 

He heard someone beeping the horn. He turned back and saw a car stop beside him and the driver was rolling the windows. 

“Too wet to be walking like this young man” He heard a man say. 

“I'm quite alright sir.” He said.

“No you aren't.”

“No really-”

“Come sit, I'll drop you wherever you want.” Said the stranger and opened the door. 

“But I'm wet, I'll ruin your car.” Harry found an excuse. 

“It's alright. I'm not complaining.” 

Harry sat and that's when he remembered that this might be a potential kidnapper, or a murderer or someone who sold kids into prostitution. Only, Harry was not a child anymore, but then he had two more options about the person's whereabouts. “Lucius Malfoy” he heard the man say. He had silvery blond hair and his voice was gruff. 

“Harry Potter”

“A fancy name!”

“So is yours, sir.” He said. 

Lucius laughed. “what do you do young man?”

“I am a student.” 

“Oh,good.Where shall I drop you?” 

“The bus stand sir. I have to go to west London.” 

“I happen to be going there, so forget about a bus ride.” 

“But,”

“I request it.”

“Uh, okay” Harry said, still feeling uneasy due to his theories. 

“I'm a businessman. I own hotels, so you can relax about me being a kidnapper.” Lucius said.

Harry's face must have shown pure shock and bewilderment because Lucius laughed voraciously. 

“I knew it.” He said.

Harry laughed a short laugh. “Sorry sir.”

“Aye it's alright”

They rode silently for a while. 

“So, what course are you taking  H arry? And your age?” 

He felt weird, as if he was being investigated, but he was still washed over with relief and he was too cold. “I'm studying economics and I'm 21.”

“That's good to know.” 

They reached the bus stand by Harry's flats and Harry told him to drop him there. 

“Thank you!” He said, sincerely. 

“It's alright. Here's my card. For emergencies.” He said. 

What kind of emergencies? 

Harry bid him farewell. “My son lives somewhere here too, in a good for nothing flat. I told him he could live in one of the hotels, but he doesn't want to come in the limelight. Plus, he does his stupid course in photography which according to me is of no use.” Lucius said.

Harry just nodded and politely smiled. 

He ran quickly to his flat and went in to find Draco and his (girl)friend bickering. 

“I'm so sorry I told her she was not allowed here, but she cam-” Draco started but Harry dashed to the bathroom. He had to pee so bad. And take a shower. 

After twenty minutes when he was all warmed up and sitting on the couch, Draco told him how he had told Pansy to not come , but she had none the less and now it was raining and she couldn't go. 

“He hasn't read the  Lord of the Flies and I have an exam tomorrow! Who will teach me, you fool?” She said pointing at Draco. Draco laughed. “I have read it, but I won't teach you because you're a pain the arse.” He then looked at Harry and looked away, guiltily, as if he wasn't allowed to swear. 

“Ooh, posh.” Harry said looking at him, and he saw Draco and Pansy exchange a look which he could not fathom. “ And as for  P ansy, she can stay here and I can help her study. I have read the book.” 

Pansy jumped on him and kissed him on the cheek. “thanks, handsome. I love you.” She declared. 

Were girlfriends allowed to do that in front of their boyfriends? He looked at Draco for a reaction but all he got was an eye roll, like he was used to such things. 

“Uh, nice. But I'm not into girls.” Harry said.

“Oh, my bad. His gain.” She said looking at Draco and Harry blushed. Draco just smacked her on the head. 

“I, uh, have to make a phone call,” Draco fumbled and went to the kitchen.

“So, shall we start right now?” Harry asked.

“Are you sure you don’t have to do something of your own?” Pansy asked.

“No, it’s alright.”

She smiled and took her copy of the book out. Harry briefly covered every chapter and she made notes on her laptop. She was a quick typist.

Around 12:30am, they finished the book, and Pansy dramatically fell down on the couch. “Would you mind if I sleep here?” She mumbled sleepily.

“Don’t you want something to eat?” Harry asked.

She shook her head and dozed off. 

Draco was sitting by her. He did his own work on the laptop while they were studying. 

“Do you want t o eat something? ” Harry asked him and Draco refused, but his rumbling stomach said otherwise. 

“Stop being so polite.”Harry murmured, smiling.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to trouble you.” Draco said.

“You aren’t troubling. We’re kinda like roommates for the next few days so we’ll have to help each other out.” He said.

Draco didn’t say anything and maybe Harry was hallucinating or it was his room’s light, but it seemed like the blonde was blushing.

_ Stop fantasizing stuff. _

After eating to their heart’s content, and Harry constantly forcing Draco to take another helping, they decided to call it a day.

Only, there was a problem.

“Ron and Hermione come to stay over sometimes and they mostly sleep on the bed together, and I take the couch...” Harry started.

“Okay?” Draco said confusedly.

“So, I am used to being the third wheel. I mean, you can, we can shift your girlfriend to my bedroom and you can sleep there with her and I’ll take the couch. Nothing new for me.” Harry said and realised that his sentences were jumbled and he had quite possibly not made any sense. Draco looked at him with something that could be amusement. He tried stifling his laugh and then spoke, “She isn’t my girlfriend. I just have to stand her. Just kidding, she is my best friend.” He said.

“Oh,” that was all Harry could manage.

“Yes.”

“But still, this means we would have to sleep together, I mean not together together, but you know right?” Harry started babbling again.

Draco laughed, without restraint, for the first time around Harry. Harry laughed with him too, awkwardly. 

“You’re cute.” Draco said, and then caught himself, but just a little too late.

“Huh, I don’t accept anything less than hot.” Harry said.

Draco laughed again. “Guess you’ll have to earn that here.” 

_ Wow, were they flirting? _

“I sleep on the left side.” Harry said.

“Okay, no problem with me. I’ll be right back.” Draco said.

He returned after five minutes, the front of his hair wet along with his t-shirt . Harry had brushed his teeth in the kitchen.

It was still raining. 

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, conscious of the other boy’s presence in the room. 

“So,” Harry trailed off.

“Yeah” Draco said. “Can I sit here?”

“You are supposed to sleep here, but suit yourself.” Harry shrugged and quickly flopped himself on the bed before he could feel even more embarrassed or before the blush became prominent on  his tanned face.

He felt the other side of the bed weigh down and he saw Draco lie down.

“Harry?” 

“Yeah?” He could feel his heart thudding.

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“I don’t know. Letting me stay here?” Draco said.

“Goodnight Draco, I’m tired of listening to these Thank yous” Harry said, smiling.

“Goodnight.” He could hear Draco smiling too.

He wrapped himself in his blanket and kept quiet, hearing the other boy breathe silently, and the rain thudding on the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydrated is the new sexy.   
> Go ahead. Flaunt those H2Os.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he could get over his insecurities and believe when people said he was good enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really sorry this is a really late update but mental health gets the best (or worst) of me.   
> Drink water. I'll update again really soon, I promise. (I hope so)   
> Have a good day!   
> Your comments mean so much to me I literally sit there with the phone in my hand smiling because someone actually? reads? what? I? write? like wowo??

Harry woke up to find a hand on his chest. He looked at the sleeping boy who was now huddled in his blanket. He wanted to turn but he didn't want to wake Draco up.  
He lay there quietly. The rain had stopped and he could hear himself breathe.   
This was all so weird.   
He looked at Draco again, who was sleeping on his stomach.   
It was just a crush.  
He just liked how he looked.   
Why was his life so dramatic?  
Stupid Harry, really stu-

~*~

“Pansy!” Draco whispered.   
The girl groaned and turned around.   
He shook her.   
“What do you want?” She mumbled, her eyebrows scrunched.   
“We were sleeping on the same bed and I put my hand on his chest accidentally, and I was feeling cold so I was in-”  
“Draco, Jesus. Stop.”  
“Pansy”  
“G'night”  
“You have 30 minutes to get up and go to your room and then appear for the test”  
“Fuck"  
“Good morning.”

~*~

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm and an empty bed. He rolled over and felt that it was cold.   
Draco was long gone from the bed.  
He got up and went to the living room. It smelled sweet. He walked to the kitchen to find waffles and a note on the counter. 

Thank you you so much for letting me sleep. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Also, I hope you like waffles. Sorry had to rush. Hope you have a good day.   
I have taken the spare key, so you can be out for as long as you want. 

Draco.

Ps- I'm sorry for last night. 

Harry smiled. And blushed. And just, ugh. What was happening?  
He showered and ate the waffles (was he a professional waffle maker?) and headed to college, smiling.  
“Someone's in a good mood today. Did you get some yesterday?” Fred asked when he saw him.   
Harry smiled widely.   
“Harry?” Hermione asked, her eyes wide.   
“Nooo, you guys are weird.” He said. 

“He's just a crush.” He mumbled when Ron said he was in love with the vampire.   
“And you let his girlfriend who is not his girlfriend stay at your place?” Ron asked.   
Harry nodded.   
“You and Draco shared a bed?” Hermione asked.  
“Lord yes. Hermione this is the tenth time you're asking.” He said.   
“Sorry, it's just, wow.” She said.   
“Yeah, Harry has the knack for getting in weird situations.” Ron said.   
And he was right. Harry had walked upon Mrs Wheeler kissing the Janitor once. He raised his hand by mistake for cheerleader tryouts in high school. Hermione and Ron were going bowling with him and they found out about Ginny's boyfriend because harry entered the wrong washroom.   
Jesus. 

“Why did you skip English though? You didn't even reply to my text” Hermione asked.   
“I had gone to visit them.” He said simply.   
“Oh,” Hermione said. And then slowly, she started rubbing his back and then the three of them were hugging awkwardly but lovingly.  
He had a family. He was not alone.   
He was a wreck.

“Hey Harry got your interview tomorrow,eh?” said Nicholson, another student who was pitching for assistantship.  
“You got yours too Nicole.” Harry said.  
Nicholson laughed harshly. He hated the name, which was girly. He was a true definition of asshole and Harry didn’t want to get involved with him anyway.  
“Harry let’s go.” Hermione said.  
Harry nodded and they went to their respective classes.

*~*

Draco(10:50 AM): do you think he would have liked those waffles?  
Pansy(10:51AM): no, he must have vomited all over the floor and choked and died, you’re so bad.   
Draco(10:51AM): PANSY!

(Blaise was added by Pansy)

Blaise(10:55AM): Seriously Drey, stop worrying.  
Draco(10:57AM): Why did you add him?  
Pansy(10:59AM): Because I’m tired of listening to you babble about your lover. Also, you both need to stop behaving like kids okay? If Blaise talks to your ex, it doesn’t mean he will get committed to him. And it definitely does not mean that he hates you or is trying to get on your nerves. Just stop.  
Draco(11:00AM): yeah whatever. Harry’s not my lover.  
Blaise(11:01AM): It’s not my fault Nicholson doesn’t like you anymore okay? And I AM not trying to get in his pants or anything. I swear. It seems like Harry is your crush.  
Draco(11:05AM): Yeah, you both were snogging just like that.(Harry is none of your business.)  
Blaise(11:06AM): I told you we were drunk and he forced himself on me!  
Draco(11:07AM): You seemed to enjoy it. Jesus Blaise, it was not even over a month ago and I really wasn't expecting that.  
Blaise(11:08AM): Yeah whatever. I was drunk.(key-word:drunk)(also, I still consider myself your friend so if you like Harry, that’s good. Can I meet him?)  
Draco(11:09AM): I don’t care. You’re still talking to him and hanging out with him and what not.(I’d rather you don’t meet him, lest you snog him too)  
(Pansy left)  
(Draco left)  
Blaise(11:10AM): Bitches.  
(Blaise added Pantsy Pansy and Drey the Dragon)  
Draco(11:16AM): Stop calling me Drey and change my nAMe in your phone. Block me, that’d be better.  
Pansy(11:17AM): change my name too you asshole.  
Blaise(11:30AM): not happening. Draco I AM sorry. But I like him, I think. And he likes me too. You gotta stop being a dick.

(Draco left the chat)  
Pansy(11:31AM): You went overboard B.  
Blaise(11:34AM): He blocked me. But I stand by what I said. He’s overreacting.  
Pansy(11:35AM): *shrugs*  
Blaise(11:36AM): he needs to grow up.  
Pansy(11:37AM): It was your fault today.  
Blaise(11:38AM): You are always taking his side.  
Pansy(11:39AM): You know everything about him, his dad, his mental state and yet you are here acting like this. I say, YOU GROW UP. Nicholson the dipshit isn’t your soulmate. You can still live without giving him a blowjob.  
Blaise(11:40AM): That’s harsh.  
Pansy(11:40AM): You deserve it tbh.

*~*

It was going to rain again tonight. Ugh. Could Harry just get one sunny day?   
“My mom sent this for you.” Ron said.  
“What is it?” Harry asked, while opening the brown packet. It was a sweater, with a letter. 

Harry,   
I love you. I have decided I will make sweaters for Halloween too. What else does an old woman do when half of her children have children and the other half don’t want to spend time with her? I mean, I get it, Hermione is gorgeous, but sometimes you have to take care of your old mother too.   
I hope you like it.  
Lots of love,  
Molly.

PS- come for dinner soon. 

Harry smiled and took the sweater out. It was dark grey with H stitched on it with black. And on the back of it, “Things get better.”  
Harry would’ve cried.

“Come for dinner soon.” Ron said and hugged him.  
They were doing so much for him, everyone, but he was still unhappy. He felt so bad for that. But in that moment, he felt truly safe, and happy, and loved.   
He didn't need a sunny day to feel happy inside.

They parted ways and he got to his apartment. His thoughts went to Draco, his guest(?) and crush, who was staying him for five more days. He thought about his interview tomorrow. He called Sirius to check if Lupin was alright.  
“Back to dancing to ABBA. Don’t worry.” Sirius said.

He got home and went upstairs to find Draco sitting on the steps.  
“Hey,” he said softly and Draco looked up. He looked sad.  
“Hi.” He replied.  
“Why did you not go inside?” Harry said sitting by his side.  
“I thought it might make you angry, or I don’t know, I didn't want to violate your personal space.”  
“You are staying with me. We’re practically roommates. We have to start behaving like them.” Harry said.  
Draco smiled a faint smile.  
“The waffles were delicious by the way. Are you a secret waffle superstar? A waffle man?” Harry said while opening the door.  
Draco followed him inside, laughing.  
“No. But I could be, for you, if you want.”  
“Yes, I’d love that. Consider it to be the rent you have to pay for staying here.” Harry said.  
“Oh shit yes. I wanted to know how much I would need to pay for this week...”  
“You’re insulting me like that!” Harry said incredulously.  
“I am sorry..?” Draco said.  
“This isn’t a hotel.I’m just trying to be a good neighbour. Don’t talk about money and all okay?”  
“All I have ever learnt from my dad is money, so yeah, old habits die hard.”  
“Kill that habit while you're here. Plus there are more important things in our lives than money.”  
“I know right? But he wants me to continue the family business and all.” Draco said, rolling his eyes.   
“What does your father do?”  
“Oh, he owns a hotel.” Draco said looking uncomfortable. “Your parents?”  
“They're dead. I have my godparents though, and they are the most amazing parents ever.” Harry said, smiling.   
“I'm so sorry.” Draco said.   
“Don't be. It's okay.”  
They sat down on the couch. Both of them were tired and Harry could see that Draco was not feeling good.   
“Can I ask something?” Harry said.   
“Sure.” Draco said, drinking water.   
“How're you?”  
“Fine?” Draco said, looking unsure. “You?”   
“Ah, same.”  
They both were silent for a while when Draco cleared his throat. “We both are lying aren't we?” He said.   
Harry laughed. “You go first.”   
“No, it's your house, you go first.”  
“What fucked up logic is that?” Harry laughed again.   
“My logic.” Draco smiled. (blushed?)(smirked?)(Harry, get your glasses changed.)  
“Well, it's nothing. I have an interview tomorrow, for the post of assistant economics teacher. And it's October.”  
“What's October got to do with it?”  
“My parents died on Halloween.” He said, trying his best to not let his voice crack. (why was he so emotional?)  
“Oh.” Draco said. He sat down on the couch, close to Harry. If Harry just shifted an inch, their fingers would touch.   
“Listen,” Draco started, “you are going to get that assistant-ship. And I'm really sorry, this is really tough. I don't know anything about you, but I am sure your parents love you and they are looking at you right now and feeling proud because you are doing something really amazing. Okay?” When he finished his mini speech, he fumbled around and their fingers touched for an instant.   
Wow. Harry stop.   
“Thank you so much. This was, really encouraging and I want to believe you, but my brain doesn't allow that.” Why was Harry speaking shit? He was sure Draco would be disgusted any moment and walk out.  
“No, no, I am really telling you the truth okay?”  
Harry nodded.   
“What about you?” Harry asked.   
“Nothing. Just had another fight with my supposedly best friend of 11 years.”  
“Pansy?”  
“No. Blaise.”  
“Oh. Why? I mean you don't have to tell me….”  
“He kissed my ex who cheated on me and wants to date him. Honestly, I don't know what happening. Both of them are idiots. My ex, he was a jerk.”  
He?   
“Maybe you both could talk and sort it out? Blaise and you?”  
Draco shook his head. “can we talk about something else?”  
Harry nodded. “but first, can we eat?”  
“Yes, I'm famished.”  
“Want to order something?”  
“Shall I make waffles?” Draco asked.  
“My day got a bit better right now.” Harry said.  
Draco blushed. (definitely get your glasses changed Potter)  
“Waffles coming right in!” He said. 

After a hearty meal of waffles the boys sat on the living room floor. It had started to rain by now. Harry told Draco about Molly, and her ritual of knitting sweaters for all. He showed him the sweater he got that day. “She is one of the most badass woman I know.” Harry said and Draco laughed, putting his hand in front of his mouth.   
Draco told him about his mum who was half French, Narcissa. “Apart from the English nursery rhymes, I was forced to learn French rhymes too.” Draco said, faking a gagging look, and then getting embarrassed. Harry laughed.   
“What about your godparents?”  
“They are gay and so in love with each other. Sirius loves only two things in this whole world, Moony, and his bike. Whereas Moony, whose real name is Lupin, loves books, sweaters and Sirius.”  
“So, Moony is you.” Draco observed.   
“Kind of.” Harry said, smiling.  
“What about your dad?”  
“Well, my dad is a money and power fanatic. But he also loves movies and pretends to be an 80s actor sometimes, but my mum is never amused or impressed. Also, he loves his hotels and wants the lineage to continue bla bla via me.”  
“Wow”  
“He was surprised when I told him I was bisexual.”  
“What?” Harry said, faking surprise.   
“Yeah, like that. But then he somehow convinced himself that I still had 50 percent chance of ending up with a girl. But little does he know that the last girl I kissed was when I was 14.”  
“So you're more inclined towards boys?”   
Draco nodded.  
“Are you interested in your hotel's business?”  
Draco shook his head. “I love photography. And that's what I want to do. I don't want the business to stop, but I can't give all of my time to it.”

“My son lives somewhere here too, in a good for nothing flat. I told him he could live in one of the hotels, but he doesn't want to come in the limelight. Plus, he does his stupid course in photography which according to me is of no use.”  
Hotels. Photography. Good for nothing flat. 

“Is your dad Lucius Malfoy?”   
Draco stopped talking. He looked surprised. He nodded.   
“Huh.” Harry said.   
“What?”  
“I was given a lift by your father the other day, when I was coming back after visiting my parents’ grave.”  
“Oh.” Draco said and looked unsure as to what to say next.  
“I didn't know he was famous.”  
“He isn't that famous.”  
“So, your last name is Malfoy?”  
“Yeah, weird I know.”  
“Quite fancy. And not weird.”  
Draco looked embarrassed.   
“So, nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter.” Harry said, holding his hand out.   
Draco laughed while looking flustered, which was absolutely adorable by the way, and Harry's heart leaped and jumped and did a pirouette.   
“Nice to meet you too Harry Potter. Hope you have a good day.”  
They laughed and laughed and laughed.   
And Harry felt good. Really good. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRINK WATER YOU BISHES  
> AND Y'ALL ARE VALID. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR COLOR/SIZE/SHAPE/PREFERENCE/ORIENTATION/HISTORY IS  
> (unless and until you're a judgmental piece of shit/bully/pedophile/rapist/molester or something else like this.)

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day. drink water. you can do it. I'm here if you wanna talk,  
> tumblr - clevernotmuch  
> 


End file.
